guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ban
Request banning IP 86.149.8.236 from this site. Reason: This user repeatly vandalize the site with false, personal belief, and unrelated topic. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.149.8.236 kullwarrior :use the template. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:45, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::The user was banned two days ago ban log. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:08, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Completely not what this page is for. --Macros 21:04, 19 July 2007 (CDT) moved from GuildWiki Talk: How To Not Get Suspended Or Banned Guide *brushes chip off Jagre's shoulder* Can we get over this? --Macros 12:02, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :huh? this girl came over today and got to know me for 2 minutes and wanted s--. then she stayed for only 15 minutes before she left - it was kinda cool, but basically sucked. User:Jagre 13:44, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Project? I see a single guide, not a project. This feels like on the level of someone creating a "How to beat Thunderhead's Keep" Project. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:35, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :should it be a guide? how do i change it to one? User:Jagre 13:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Do we rreally need this? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::either way - there's still no reason NOT to delete it - it's not like you guys don't have "virtual room" for it. plus - it is useful information for SOME people - you might not be one of those people, but it is good for some people. User:Jagre 13:05, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Isn't "how not to get banned" all in the EULA? Silver Sunlight 12:40, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I was tempted to put a delete tag instead of the cleanup tag, but felt I'd give the project-starter a chance to explain something that I may have missed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I saw this a while ago, looked at it, and thought "Shall i put delete tag on it?" but then i realised it had just been made.. Add delete tag now? We've given him about 30 mins to answer, and he hasnt.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) uhh - i put it up FIVE minutes ago about, you can check the times on the histories i'm about to. i think you should leave it. User:Jagre 12:57, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :On one hand, my cleanup tag was placed 50 minutes after the article creation (and so more like an hour by the time Warwick made his comment); On the other hand, a "30 minutes to answer" is quite strict. I personally would've waited for at least 3 days to take the next action. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:59, 5 December 2007 (UTC) should it be a guide? User:Jagre 12:58, 5 December 2007 (UTC) should we post a link to EULA? what does EULA stand for anyways? User:Jagre 13:00, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I like things to be done fast tbh =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :This is why ppl should wikify stuff even in talk pages. EULA. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ok so can we keep it then? please? i think it's good information and belongs on wiki. User:Jagre 13:02, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : Just from my observation (I'm not exactly a high-up member) but the article is called 'How to Not Get Suspended or Banned Project'. The article says 'There are several reasons Arena net will use to suspend someone' and lists two. This hardly enough and in fact barely addresses the topic of how not to get banned. It infact only tells you why they get banned (very briefly). Whilst it may just be starting out, maybe type it all up somewhere else (ie Word) then bring it in here when it's more of a coherent article, rather than a few sentences. Also shouldn't the title be "How not to be suspended/banned"?Khazad Guard 13:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::well, for what other reasons do people get banned? and what are the messages they get from anet? I think his most recent edit proves this is just a joke to him. --Macros 13:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::obviously not. That is real. :::You dont need to say the word. Its fairly common sense. The only reason you added it in was to make it funny by putting in the line about Tupac (which funnily enough wasnt funny).Khazad Guard 13:28, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::ahaha you're so FREAKING FUNNy! haha jp' how do i make this a guide? --User:Jagre 13:43, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Hacking does arena net have a security system that can detect hacking? :You mean cracking? And it depends: Your account will not "get hacked" unless you do something to provoke the "hacker" this includes: * Giving your email address to someone (use a different email for your guilwars account to your regular email) * Having a week password. (you need what's above but that can be gained if you sign up to a website) * Giving your password to a friend / relitive / anyone else. * Using your guildwars password for ANY related website (or any website at all). Even Guildwiki, Trust No One * Installing aplications (related to GW or not) that you don't trust. * Someone gaining access to your PC and installing a keylogger / trojen on your machine. * Not keeping your system up to date with patches (microsoft patches windows once a month -2nd tuesday of the month). RT | Talk 18:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I don't mean "cracked" i mean is it possible to change how the game works to your benefit - like say in Diablo it was possible to run programs that actually inserted items into the game - that is one example of "hacking". sometimes i think that the horrendous "rubber-banding" is a result of people hacking - like today i was monk and a ran away from a sin and i kept rubberbanding and kept getting hit - maybe that guy was running a program on his computer to keep me next to him. that IS possible, as is anything else, unless GW has security. User:Jagre 08:07, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Ah yes, Anet does most of the stuff server-side, thus preventing cheats or mods. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:39, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Cleanup scope of the project: the scope of this project should be the general subject of suspension, including what causes a player to get suspended, the process of it, and how to prevent it from happening. what needs to be done with respect to the project and a way to measure progress: I guess just make it more complete, but i don't know all the different ways people can get banned (thank goodness :)), so I propose just leaving it incomplete, like some other articles, and letting users edit it as time goes by, making it more complete. with that said, i think it is complete :) I don't know how to move it, and don't know if i am allowed to take away the cleanup tag, but i'm going to bed - hopefully it will at least still be here when i wake up :) --User:Jagre 13:53, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Merge comment in article Personally, I find this article title more than a little bulky - and not something that people are likely to enter in the search box. To me, the merge suggestion by PanSola seems very reasonable. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:00, 13 December 2007 (UTC) : /agree with merge. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::agree. User:Jagre 08:44, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::So, what are the information that actually needs to be merged? The external links provided are more complete, and definitely accurate. Do we want to just refer everyone to the external links, or decide how much to incorporate over (with a disclaimer to check external links for latest version)? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Merged. Stub needed some more info; this worked. (T/ ) 18:35, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Dhuum I saw a guy trolling in sjm today then suddenly dhuum came down from from the sky and killed him xD there should be a note saying that this happens when u get banned :o :He really does that? 0.o +5 respect to A-net.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. —Dr Ishmael 19:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC)